1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for allowing the hands free use of a balfour retractor blade in operative procedures requiring exposure of the lower pelvis.
2. Description of Background Art
Heretofore the use of a balfour retractor blade in operative procedures requiring exposure of the lower pelvis, in particular performing a C-section on a pregnant woman, required the use of one or two hands. This presents an inconvenience to a physician who may be required to perform an additional procedure while using the balfour blade.
A retractor is used as a surgical instrument for a surgeon to either actively separate the edges of a surgical incision or wound or to hold back underlying organs and tissues, so that body parts under the incision may be accessed. Retractors are available in many shapes, sizes and styles. A retractor is usually a simple handheld steel tool possessing a curved, hooked or angled blade fitted with a handle. When the retractor is in place, the retractor maintains the desired position of a given organ or region of tissue. Retractors may be handheld, clamped in situ, or suspended at the end of a robotic arm. A retractor normally requires the use of at least one hand to hold the retractor in place during use.
In addition, the lower pelvic region is a difficult area of the abdomen to expose for surgery. The lower pelvic region is confined by the thick pelvic bones which establish an anatomical limit to the size of the operating field no matter how large an incision is made. In addition, the loops of intestine which normally occupy this area interfere with the surgeon and must be kept away from the operating field during the entire course of the operation. In view of the confined area and the tendency of the intestine to seek their natural resting place, a retractor is used for surgery in the pelvic region.
Prior retractors used in this type of surgery for maintaining the wound in an open position require the use of at least one of the surgeon's hands. This is necessary to hold the intestines out of the operating field when the surgeon is performing a C-section and is required to maintain the large colon, gallbladder, etc. in an area away from the delivery of the baby. On some occasions, it has become standard practice to supplement the use of standard retractors by using surgical assistants to hold the intestines out of the field by hand.